UNDERFLAME
by Kinitori Natsumi
Summary: Reborn a entendu parler du Mont Ebott, cette montagne dont personne ne revient et qui est, dit-on, la porte vers le monde des monstres. Il y traina Tsuna et ses amis, y voyant un bon entrainement. Mais les choses ne ce passent pas toujours comme prévu... OC, spoiler neutre et true pacific principalement. En cours de remaniement.


_Hey ! C'est moi ! Aujourd'hui est le début d'une nouvelle aventure où je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience (et pas EXP je vous rassure) : les corssover ! Ah et pour ceux qui me suivent sur Ciel Absent, c'est le fameux projet sur la Flamme du Soleil._

 _Et je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre est une réécriture de celui que j'avais déjà posté. J'ai modifié certaines choses et corrigé quelques incohérences, mais rien de bien significatif._

 _/!\ Il n'est pas nécessaire de connaître le jeu pour comprendre MAIS, je vais spoiler toutes les routes d'Undertale et une histoire un peu revisitée (mais très léger) /!\ Par contre pour Reborn ! Faut avoir au moins vu l'anime… C'est Alphys qui va être contente._

 _Disclamer : KHR appartient à Amano Akira et Undertale à Toby Fox_

* * *

 **Fichier 1 :**

 _ **Jadis, les humains et les monstres régnaient sur la terre. Un jour, les humains voyant le pouvoir de leur Âme s'affaiblir, déclarèrent la guerre aux monstres. Après une longue bataille, ils furent victorieux et scellèrent les monstres sous terre. Mais les humains ne purent empêcher leur pouvoir de s'éteindre et abandonnèrent la puissance de leur Âme au profit d'une magie plus faible jusqu'à ce que peu d'entre eux soit capable de l'utiliser.**_

Reborn avait déjà entendu parlé du Mont Ebott, cette montagne dont personne ne revient et dont il est dit qu'elle est la porte vers le monde des monstres, l'Underground. Il était content, et ça se voyait. Maintenant, il avait son emplacement et comptait bien s'en servir. C'était les vacances d'hiver et le bébé maudit avait réuni toute la Dixième Génération dans la chambre de Tsuna.

\- Alors Reborn, que voulais-tu nous dire ? Fit celui-ci, craintif devant le sourire machiavélique de son tuteur.

\- Je vous ai organisé des vacances à la montagne, expliqua le professeur particulier. Mais pas au Japon, nous partons pour l'Himalaya ! Plus précisément pour le Mont Ebott.

\- L-le Mont Ebott ? S'étonna Gokudera.

\- Oui. Tu en as déjà entendu parler, Gokudera ?

\- O-ouais… Enfin, surtout les l-légendes qui l'entoure… Bégaya l'argenté.

\- Bien, ne leur dit rien. On part dans une semaine, allez préparer vos affaires.

L'ufologue tint sa langue toute la semaine, même quand ils partirent en expédition dans la montagne. Ils avaient fait plus de la moitié de l'ascension de la montagne quand Tsuna trébucha dans la neige. Tout le monde le rejoignit rapidement mais ils entendirent un « crac » en dessous d'eux et sentirent la neige s'affaisser sous leurs pieds. S'en suivi une longue chute qui se termina sur un lit de neige et de fleurs dorées. Reborn les rejoignit en Léon-parachute. La petite troupe se releva en gémissant et la Tempête regarda enfin autour de lui.

\- L'Underground… Alors c'est vrai ?

\- Et oui. Je suppose que tu sais déjà qu'il est impossible de sortir d'ici, dit le bébé.

\- Gokudera-kun, c'est quoi l'Underground ? Demanda un boss inquiet.

Les deux s'observèrent un moment. L'argenté était blême et jugeait ce qu'il était bon ou non de dire, ce qui inquiéta encore plus le châtain. Son ami était rarement aussi calme. L'italien soupira alors.

\- Avançons. Je pense qu'il est plus parlant de vous montrer. Moi-même je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'on va trouver ici.

\- Gokudera-kun…

Les huit personnes se mirent en route à travers les Ruines.

Je m'étirais longuement en scrutant les deux entrées de la pièce. A droite, le couloir menait à la zone des araignées et en haut vers les trois frangins croâpaud. Napstablook était en retard. J'entendis des pas sur ma gauche, vers l'entrée des Ruines. C'est bizarre, personne n'est plus sensé s'y trouver. Je vis arriver un groupe de personnes, essoufflé et surveillant chacun de ses pas. Si bien qu'ils ne m'avaient pas vu.

\- Des humains ? Vous avez chuté ? Demandais-je.

Ils sursautèrent et je les vis porter les mains à leurs armes. Un étrange bébé s'approcha de moi. C'est bizarre, ils me paraissaient… Familiers.

\- Et toi ? Tu es humaine aussi.

\- Oui, riais-je. Mais c'est une longue histoire. Je m'appelle Natsumi.

\- Reborn, se présenta le bébé.

Alors que je serrais la main du fameux Reborn et que je faisais la connaissance des autres, une présence discrète apparue derrière moi.

\- Oh… Je pensais qu'on serait seuls ici mais tes amis font une tête étrange…

\- Blooky ! Saluais-je en me tournant vers mon ami fantôme. Attends, ils viennent de tomber ici par les Ruines. Désolée, je sais qu'on devait passer la journée ensemble mais tu pourrais allez prévenir les autres de leur arrivée ? S'il-te-plaît ?

\- U-un fantôme ! Paniqua Tsuna.

\- Du calme. C'est Napstablook, un ami, tentais-je. Vous êtes dans l'Underground, ce n'est pas la créature la plus bizarre que vous verrez. Blooky ?

\- Oui… J'y vais. Houuuuuuu…

\- Bien, suivez-moi. Je vais vous guider dans les Ruines.

\- Et pourquoi on devrait traverser les Ruines ? Demanda Gokudera.

\- Je suppose que vous ne voulez pas rester ici ? Sauf que ressortir par là où vous êtes entré est impossible. Il va donc falloir que vous traversiez tout l'Underground pour rentrer chez vous. Oh et surtout, gardez vos armes rangées !

Pendant que nous traversions un long couloir, un Croâpaud sautilla vers nous. Il chargea une attaque.

\- Tu sais, si tu nous attaque ici, **Toriel** va venir et te punir, le menaçais-je.

\- Miaou ! Fit la créature, visiblement effrayée.

\- Un crapaud qui… Miaule ? Chercha Yamamoto. Ah ah !

J'épargnais le monstre qui partit en toute hâte loin de nous. Nous reprenons notre route.

\- C'était normal ça ? Grogna l'argenté.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? Dis-je.

\- Deux choses, précisa-t-il. Primo, un crapaud qui MIAULE !? Et qui s'enfuit sous une simple menace dite aussi doucement qu'un compliment !

\- C'était un Croâpaud, un monstre très commun par ici, expliquais-je. Ils sont très sensibles à ce qu'on leur dit mais ça ne sert à rien d'être méchant. Ils ont la faculté d'imiter d'autres animaux. Et deuzio ?

\- Et deuzio ! Il nous a attaqué alors POURQUOI tu nous a dis de laisser nos armes rangées ?

\- Ici, les monstres ne ferrons que tester votre clémence, la guerre est terminée depuis un moment. Mais après tout, ce sont eux qui les ont enfermé ici alors ils ne font que se défendre. Et ce n'est pas une raison pour leur faire du mal. La plupart du temps, parler et esquiver suffit à terminer un combat.

\- La plupart du temps ? Tiqua Chrome.

\- Rassurez-vous, vous n'aurez pas à affronter de puissants monstres, souriais-je. Je les connais bien et temps que vous serez avec moi ça ira.

\- Attends, c'est quoi cette histoire de guerre ? Coupa Tsuna.

\- Vous ne connaissez pas l'histoire de l'Underground ? D'accord, on va s'arrêter à la maison des Ruines et je vais vous raconter. D'ailleurs, on y arrive.

Une odeur de tarte au caramel sortant tout juste du four flottait dans l'air. Toriel était sensée être au château ou à l'école mais elle revenait parfois dans son ancienne maison remplit des souvenirs des enfants humains tombés. Juste en entrant, je pris à gauche pour voir la reine chèvre sortir de la cuisine, maniques encore aux mains.

\- Ah, chère enfant ! Me fit-elle. Napstablook m'a prévenu que de nouveaux amis venaient d'arriver.

\- Oui.

\- Nous ne sommes pas vos amis ! Tempêta la… Tempête.

\- Kamikurosu…

\- Ah ah, elle est rigolote la dame-chèvre !

\- Extrême !

\- Les gars… Soupira le petit châtain.

Chrome souriait doucement. Toriel aussi. Quand j'eus enfin l'attention de tout le monde, je fis les présentations.

\- Je vous présente Toriel, Reine de ce monde et de la tarte au caramel, institutrice de Hotland et terreur des Croâpauds. Ah, et mangeuse d'escargots n°1 de tout l'Underground aussi.

\- Oh la la, tu me flatte mon enfant ! Rougit la chèvre.

\- D'escargots ?

\- Vous venez de croiser un crapaud qui miaule alors je vais vous dire la règle n°1 de l'Underground, cherchez pas, énonçais-je. Enfin, comme promis je vais vous raconter l'histoire des humains et des monstres.

Assis en tailleur au milieu du salon, nous formions un cercle d'où s'éleva la légende de la création de l'Underground :

Jadis, les humains et les monstres régnaient sur la terre. Un jour, les humains voyant le pouvoir de leur Âme s'affaiblir, déclarèrent la guerre aux monstres. Après une longue bataille, ils furent victorieux et scellèrent les monstres sous terre grâce à un puissant sortilège, une barrière faite avec la puissance de sept Âmes humaines et ne pouvant être brisée que par une puissance similaire. Mais ils ne purent empêcher leur pouvoir de s'éteindre et abandonnèrent la puissance de leur Âme. Les monstres, eux, utilisent toujours cette magie, mais leurs âmes sont bien moins puissantes que celles des humains. On dit que toutes les Âmes des monstres réunis serait à peine suffisante pour égaler une seule Âme humaine.

Alors Asgore, Roi de l'Underground et ex-mari de Toriel par la même occasion, c'était mit en tête de capturer tous les humains qui tomberaient ici pour prendre leurs Âmes et briser la barrière. Il en avait six quand un autre humain, le septième, nommé Frisk, tomba. Toriel a bien essayé de le retenir mais… Son Âme de Détermination était trop forte et il l'a convaincu de le laisser partir. Cependant, Frisk a épargné tout le monde sur son chemin, et a combattu Asgore de toutes ses forces. Il lui fallait, pour traverser la barrière, une âme de monstre puissante en plus de sa propre Âme. Ce n'est pas de gaîté de cœur qu'il tua le roi des monstres. Asgore n'aimait pas se battre non-plus. Il ne le faisait que par nécessité. Ça aurait été bien, si ça avait pu finir comme ça. Mais, un petit monstre qui suivait Frisk partout et qui a assisté au combat nous a rapporté une toute autre histoire. Alors que le combat entre Frisk et Asgore se terminait, une fleur dorée nommée Flowey acheva le Roi. Elle avait absorbé les six Âmes humaines stockées dans une salle plus bas et se dressa contre Frisk pour prendre son Âme afin de devenir un Dieu et imposer ses règles à tous les monstres. C'est au terme de ce combat que Frisk gagna grâce au soutien des Âmes humaines qui se rebellèrent contre Flowey – qu'il épargna – et disparu mystérieusement. On ne retrouva ni Frisk, ni les six autres Âmes humaines.

\- Et Flowey ? Demanda timidement la seule fille des nouveaux venus.

\- J'y viens. Ceux qui sont allés aider Frisk à la salle du trône après que le petit monstre les ai prévenu ont trouvé Flowey dans un coin de la pièce, totalement désorienté et affaiblit. Mais comme il était toujours considéré comme dangereux, ils l'ont enfermé du mieux qu'ils pouvaient afin qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper via ses racines. Ensuite, la Garde Royale l'a interrogé. Flowey ne savait pas où était partit Frisk, ni les six Âmes humaines qui l'avait quitté. Mais Alphys, la scientifique d'Asgore, l'a reconnu. Flowey était l'une de ses expériences sur les âmes. On a finalement découvert que cette fleur contenait l'Âme d'Asriel, le fils mort de Toriel et Asgore, mais dénuée d'émotions mis à part la haine et sa mégalomanie. Depuis, Alphys passe tout son temps à étudier Flowey pour trouver un moyen de faire revenir Asriel car si Frisk l'a épargné, c'est bien qu'il n'est pas vraiment mauvais.

\- Sacrée histoire, souffla Yamamoto.

\- Qui veux une part de tarte au caramel ! Fit joyeusement Toriel en sortant encore de la cuisine.

Des gargouillis lui répondirent. Elle sourit et s'approcha du cercle avec sa tarte.

\- Tout le monde à ce que je vois… Fit-elle.

Nous mangeâmes tout en continuant de parler de l'Underground.

* * *

 _Pfiou, et bah dites-moi ! Fin du premier chapitre ! Ce remaniement vous plaît ?_

 _Je prends toutes les réactions et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite !_


End file.
